


Songs

by Shipet100



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipet100/pseuds/Shipet100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I think songs are written about people in my life, but I'm sure every teenager thinks that way at one point in time. But some songs just really fit so well it's scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs

Sometimes I think songs are written about people in my life, but I'm sure every teenager thinks that way at one point in time. But some songs just really fit so well it's scary.

Like Larxene. The song 'Bitch' By Meredith Brooks, was in fact written about her. Olette would be something along the lines of 'The Girl Next Door', by Saving Jane. And Axel would either be 'Heat Miser' from that old clay movie about Santa - whose name I don't care to remember - or 'Going Down in Flames' by 3 Doors Down.

The list would continue in this way till the end of freaking _time_, until it got to _his_ name.

_He,_ being the person that holds my affections, and my rival.

No song could describe him, and yet all could. Many had certain points that fitted, but were always still slightly off.

I should know, I've spent night after sleepless night looking for _one_ _single _song that could.

He was predictable, and spontaneous. Clumsy yet graceful, hard yet soft, a killer and creator, carefree and yet weighted down by the world so much. And it just keeps gaining weight until you think his small shoulders can't take much more. He is pig headed, arrogant, stubborn and at the same time modest and sweet.

He was both Yin and Yang

And he was all I ever wanted.

Because really there was only one word that could describe him, a word that to me, was beautiful and horrid at the same time.

_Hayner. _

And no song would ever sum that simple word up.


End file.
